Edmelaine Fluff
by TheSpringAlchemist
Summary: Elaine A young elfish Alchemist, is friends with Edward Elrics Grandson,Edmund . On her own she Elaine Encounters envy A ghost that has haunted her for a long time OcXOc ElaineXEdmund ( Edmelaine) Disclaimer I do not own FMA(FMA Hiromu Arakawa) Or Edmund Elric( Edmund AngelG93) Enjoy


Elaine's Body felt hot, slick with blood she moved forward, the husk of creature before her shifted, Alchemic vines squeezing the last remaining life from its bleeding form, as if to mock her one final time, The homunculus, Envy shifted into the form of her brother.

"don't kill me, Ely " it hissed in a fading voice.

" He's dead, " she sighed dryly

The face changed, Blonde hair gradually deepened to black, blue eyes to gold, perked ears to rounded, soft to hard.

"Please ….Elaine, Don't kill me…I love you," Edmund whispered, reaching against the vines.

Her eyes widened.

"You Bastard," She screamed, Lunging forward, Blood surrounded her sight and rage filled her mind Like a haze, Pulling her knife out of its sheath, She stabbed into the crackling flesh of Edmund's chest. "How dare you!" The knife plunged downward again. Again. Again. Again. She continued her assault of the monster inside Edmund's skin until her knife hit something that was solid, something that shattered and dissolved.

Looking up she watched Edmunds face turn to Envy's, his face was distorted in a grimace of pain. She watched as he turned to a blood red sand and faded from the earth.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, Hot and fast. It was over. Her wounds were to numerous for her to stand. She lay quietly sobbing upon the concrete floor. Her body was spent and she had no desire to get up. She thought of her fight with envy, something he had said. Something that killed her inside

"_You created me. You used your brothers memory to make me, You are my Mother!" He laughed at her face as it stared at him in disbelief._

'_A mother of monsters' She thought 'I must be something horrible to do such a thing' And with that last fleeting thought she let herself fall into something of a deep dark hole…._

_She felt sea-sick, There was pressure on her limbs. Something Cold held her knees up, Warmth supported her chest and torso , Soft fabric lay under her cheek. She shifted slowly, Groaning as the motion hurt her immensely. _

'_What's going on' her eyes opened a sliver,_

"_I'm moving!' Her eyes shot open as a red street came into view, deep in her mind she knew were she was going. _

_She looked at her fingers 'there was so much blood'. Tears built in her eyes and she pressed them back._

"_Don't move so much," A male voice next to her whispered, bouncing her slightly to regain his grasp on her. She knew this voice, it meant she was allowed to be weak, it meant she was safe._

"_Did I ..? " the unfinished question lingered in the air, Her voice sounded hoarse and thin, she looked around again without really seeing anything._

"_Yeah," He replied a moment later. His metal thumb ran across her knee reassuringly._

"_Oh…"She whispered, Allowing her tears to fall into the solidity of Edmunds shoulder. She felt scared, angry, relived and a hundred other emotions rolled in one. She gripped his shirt, and shook with her sobs._

"_You're going to stay with us Tonight! You shouldn't be alone after that," He commanded rather than asked._

"_Ok," She whimpered. They continued in silence until he slowly let her off his back. She looked around and realised they were at his house. He opened to door and Liza took Elaine up in her arms. Liza A woman she barely knew, was holding her like The mother she missed. She looked over at Edmund who, Reached over to pat her shoulder. Eric walked up behind Edmund, And smiled kindly at her. There wasn't much she could do other than sob and hold Liza, It was like the Emotions she had tried to suppress since the massacre of her village Had all bubbled to the surface, It spilt out of her like heavy rain._

"_Lets get you cleaned up," Liza Smiled. Taking her hand and walking her to the bathroom._

"_Shall we accompany you?" Eric started walking with the girls. _

"_Not a chance!" Edmund growled, clamping a hand on his uncles shoulder._

_The water was good it thrummed against her skin and washed the blood from her body ,Liza scrubbed her hair gently and cleaned the bandages Edmund had applied to Elaine's wounds. Bruises had already made there way to the surface of her skin. Once Liza was satisfied that she was clean, She turned the water off and grabbed towels._

"_we should really get you to a hospital," She cautioned._

"_I'll be fine," Elaine assured her. As Liza lead her out into the hallway and down to Edmund's room._

_Knocking she asked him to jump out for a bit while she got Elaine some fresh clothes,_

"_Keep guard ,"She warned him jokingly. Elaine waited in Edmunds Bedroom, It was nice. She sat on the bed, and waited._

"_How are you feeling?" Edmund was standing on the other side of the door. She smiled, walking over, Leaning against the wall._

"_Better, Thank you," They talked a little more until Liza came back with something for her to wear. After Elaine had changed into the shirt and pants, Edmund walked in, Liza Left them to talk more._

"_You Idiot, were you trying to get yourself killed ?" Edmund Growled as he pulled her into a hug._

"_Do you know how worried we were, How worried I was, We're friends El, After everything you have helped me get through you should be able to ask for my help,"_

"_I'm Sorry, I thought I could….Do it on my own" She whispered into his neck, Three years after they had first met. And he had only grown to be ten centimetres taller than her._

"_Well, You could. You nearly died and left me here… But you did it," He was angry, And it dawned on her why , No matter how much he would have denied it and been stubborn and blushed and um'ed and er'd, He loved her._

_She felt so safe and weak and happy, Her knees buckled and he kneeled down, holding her gently._

"_Come on," He lifted her and placed her onto his bed pulling the covers over her small form._

"_I'll be back later," He smiled._

"_Do you have to?" she held his shirt softly._

"_Ill bring food," He laughed as the thought made her stomach growl._

"_Ok, But be quick." And with that she slept._


End file.
